


Fools in Love

by UselessPileOfStressAndSadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessPileOfStressAndSadness/pseuds/UselessPileOfStressAndSadness
Summary: Just some fluffiness and confessions. Domestic Avengers when it was all good.





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Only fools fall in love".

“Caramel popcorn is better than butter popcorn and rainbow popcorn!” Clint jumped into the headache of an argument going on.

“Just shut them up.” (Y/N) threw an apple at Clint, who was just making the argument between Loki and Thor worse. Loki liked rainbow popcorn, and claimed that it was better than butter popcorn, causing Thor to start an argument, refusing to let Loki have the last say (as any brother would). Then Clint decided it would be fun to join in.

Clint easily caught the apple and stuck his tongue out at (Y/N), who just rolled her eyes. Flicking her finger at them, a small bolt of black mist shot towards the trio and split up so that it formed black, sparkling gags.

“All types of popcorn are equal. Okay?” (Y/N) stated in a bored manner. They had figured out rather quickly that almost nothing could stop (Y/N)’s black mist. It was part telekinesis and part colour-changing mist. Which meant she could make half-clones, or solid illusions.

Loki rolled his eyes, not having given up trying to figure out how (Y/N)’s magic worked, and not wanting to let the others become equal with him.

Thor just huffed and crossed his beefy arms, but nodded like a pouty child.

Clint just rolled his eyes like Loki, but nodded.

Thor and Clint were released because they agreed to (Y/N)’s statement, but since Loki was trying to work magic and take off (Y/N)’s telekinesis himself (again) and failing (again), he was still trapped with a black rectangle of glittery mist over his mouth that prevented him from moving his mouth or even breathing through his mouth.

Thor and Clint sat on the couch, next to Tony, Steve and Natasha, who were playing a round of Mario Kart 8.

“DID YOU JUST FUCKING BLUE SHELL ME?” Steve yelled.

Natasha replied in an almost bored tone, “Yep.”

“I thought you didn’t like that sort of language, Cap.” Tony replied innocently, and (Y/N) winced again. This was nearly as bad as the popcorn argument. Probably worse because of the language.

Loki eventually gave up and used his Seidr to give (Y/N) a note that said _I’ve had enough, and fine, all popcorn is equal._ She nodded in acceptance, a small smile on her face and the black mist disappeared.

He frowned, before grabbing his usual seat next to (Y/N). They usually sat together because whilst everyone else was socialising and doing normal things, they would just sit together and read. The group figured out early on that having a reading Loki was better than a homicidal Loki.

Steve, Tony and Natasha finished their game, with minimal casualties and maximal swearing, before Bucky calmed Steve down enough so that they could talk.

“So what are the sleeping arrangements for our trip to Disney Land?”

“(Y/N)’s in charge of guarding Loki while he’s here, so Loki, Thor and (Y/N) are sharing one room, Natasha and Wanda are in another room, which leaves Bucky, Steve and Vision in one room, and Bruce and I in the last room.” Tony said, looking up from the hologram with the details he had pulled up just moments before.

(Y/N) didn’t seem too bothered with having to share a room with two boys, and not with Natasha and Wanda. But in truth, after hiding her crush on Loki for what, 6 months? Sharing the same room would be rather difficult. Especially since Thor had noticed, and Loki had remained oblivious.

Thor grinned at her after hearing the arrangements, and (Y/N) stuck her tongue out at him, hoping her face wasn’t as red as it felt.

They dispersed, and Loki pulled her to the side after everyone had left, although Thor gave them strange looks.

“Will you be alright sharing the room with Thor and I? The blundering oaf does snore a lot in his sleep.” Loki asked with concern. After having to guard him for nearly 6 months now, (Y/N) and Loki had forged a friendship almost as strong as one that siblings shared.

“I’ll be fine.” (Y/N) forced a smile for his sake, and he furrowed his brow, having picked up on the lie (it wasn’t a good idea to lie to the god of lies).

“You love him, don’t you?” Loki asked, and (Y/N) paled. How was she meant to get out of this one without confessing her undying love to the god of lies and mischief?

“Only fools fall in love. Besides, you mean Thor, right? He’s like a brother to me, I would never love him romantically or sexually.” (Y/N) replied carefully.

Loki looked even more concerned. “Then why won’t you be fine?”

“Because…” (Y/N) faltered, “because I love someone else.”

“And you wish to bunk with them?” Loki looked confused now. She was unloading information on him, and he had always wondered who she liked. It was obvious it was someone on the team, whenever they returned, she would perk up, and whenever they had to go out as a team, she would droop. The only reason she didn’t go out on missions was because she wasn’t a certified member of the Avengers, she was only like a visiting friend called in for a housekeeping job.

(Y/N) blushed and looked down at her feet, picking at the blisters on her palms from practice with daggers. “N-No.”

“Then what is it? Or should I say who?” Loki pressed on, stepping closer to her and tilting her head up with one hand. He looked into her eyes, and she inhaled sharply at his close proximity.

“It’s… it’s nothing.” (Y/N) lied, stepping back, only to hit the wall. Loki didn’t make any moves to get closer.

“Who is it?” He wasn’t going to give it up.

Suddenly, (Y/N) was livid. She was mad at the sleeping arrangements. She was mad at Captain America for coercing her into guarding Loki. She was mad at Loki for pushing so hard. And most of all, she was mad that she had fallen for her best friend. “It’s you! Okay?! It’s always been you!” She shouted, and the tears flooded out like acid. Her eyes burned and her tears left cracks in her mask that she had crafted so perfectly.

Loki’s mouth was a perfectly shaped ‘O’. “Wait- Wait, what?” He stuttered, his silver tongued had become tied.

(Y/N) angrily swiped the hot tears away, and glared at him, before softening her gaze as she realised that she could potentially break their friendship, and she didn’t want that. She had just taught herself to be satisfied with their friendship, but they seemed to share many qualities, and that included the fact that satisfaction is not in either of their nature. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. Could we stay friends? Forget this ever happened? I promise I won’t try anything.” (Y/N) spoke softly, and hurriedly.

“Darling.” Loki whispered, stepping closer and cupping her face in his hands. “You said only fools fall in love.”

“I am a fool, and have been one since the day I met you.” That was the truth. Loki’s lips were centimetres away from hers, and she tilted her head up as an invitation. His lips were soft, and cold. Perfect, and when they started moving… when they started moving it was like her world was finally complete, she felt everything fit into place and she felt alive. She felt happy. She felt excited. She felt positivity. Everything she had been lacking since the day she had quit being an agent. She felt whole again.

“I also was a fool, since the day I met you.” Loki whispered, just loud enough for (Y/N) to hear his words.

There was a bright flash of light, and Loki and (Y/N) jumped apart. “Dammit, I told you to turn the flash off.” Tony grumbled, elbowing Clint, who was holding the camera. (Y/N) pursed her lips and her hand shot out, black mist swirling around Tony, who struggled, immediately regretting his idea to take a photo of (Y/N) and Loki making out for the first time.

Within seconds, Tony was out the window, and (Y/N) added a tally under her name at the whiteboard of defenestration. Whoever had the most tallies at the end of the week had to help Tony with controlling the hyperactive puppy that was Peter Parker. He had so many questions, and after only one time of having to do that job, (Y/N) decided against it. Sure, he wasn’t that bad, but Tony allowed him to have caffeine, and that was not a good mix.

“I think you nearly beat Thor’s record.” Loki complimented (Y/N) pleasantly, and she chuckled, before turning to Clint, who was backing up, hiding the camera behind him.

“Maybe we could talk it out?” He stalled, and (Y/N) rolled her eyes.

“Go ahead, climb into the vents, I’ll even give you a ten second head start.” She told him curtly, wanting to have a bit of fun with this. Clint took the chance and dove into the vents, and true to her word, (Y/N) only released her black mist after ten seconds, and even then, she retrieved a hollering Clint after only 30 seconds.

“I can’t throw you out the window without your bow and quiver, so I’m just going to get Strange to put you in a loop of falling.” (Y/N) spoke with an eerily calm tone. “Unless you give me the camera and let me delete the photo.”

“How long would you let me fall for?” Clint asked, then looked at Loki’s and (Y/N)’s expressions. “Ah yes, forever, or until I gave you the camera.” Clint looked at the camera in his hands, and then handed it over reluctantly. “Fine, just put me down after I give it to you.”

“Sure thing, Robin Hood.” (Y/N) replied, and grabbed the camera, deleting all the photos that Clint had taken before and after the flash, whilst simultaneously dumping the defeated bird on the couch just as Tony reappeared at the window.

“Hey Reindeer Games, fix the window your girlfriend broke for me, will ya?” He called in, and Loki flicked his hand towards the window, which repaired whilst Tony was still outside the building.

His mutterings of ‘insufferable magicians’ were relayed by FRIDAY, who thought it was a good idea to share with the Avengers his ravings. (Y/N) may or may not have been dared to hack FRIDAY’s system by Clint to share almost everything Tony says. A few minutes later, (Y/N) gave Clint the camera back, just as Tony came in through the elevator, out of his suit.

“She got to the camera, didn’t she?”

“Next time, we should bring Thor to help us.” Clint indirectly replied to Tony’s question, and Tony sighed.

“You win this round, Gleam and Glow.” Tony grumbled, going to the kitchen.

“So I guess we should go be fools and pack our bags for the Disneyland trip?” Loki asked with a glint in his eyes.

“If you mean ‘let’s go make out then panic and pack our bags’, then sure!” (Y/N) laughed and dragged Loki to their floor. They shared a floor with Thor, Wanda and Vision, nicknamed the Floor of Magic, because Doctor Strange would sometimes visit and reside on that floor as well, so everyone living on the floor contained some sort of magic. Natasha, Bucky and Steve shared the super soldier floor, and Tony shared the penthouse at the top with Pepper, but would sometimes bunk with Bruce on the Science Bros floor when Pepper was away on a business trip.

There was a bit of protesting at having a couple share a room, but the others eventually gave in when the two magicians promised they wouldn’t be doing anything inappropriate with their brother figure around.

Which meant there was a lot of sneaking off to snog in dark corners and talk quietly about their favourite books.


End file.
